A Gentler Breeze
by autumnrose2010
Summary: What if Ashley had died instead of Melanie? First chapter has been re-written. Crosses over slightly with 'Little Women.'
1. Jonas

"Mama! Come quick!" Beau shouted as he raced into the house, slamming the door behind himself. "There's a man in the front yard!"

Melanie winced as a stab of fear went through her body. With Yankee soldiers and newly freed slaves running rampant, no woman in the South was truly safe, and now that Ashley was gone, she felt especially vulnerable.

"I think there's something wrong with him," Beau added.

Melanie's compassionate nature overcame her fear, and she followed her son into the front yard of their home. The blue uniform set alarm bells dinging in her head, but the man didn't look like an enemy at this moment. He'd lost his cap, and he sat on the ground holding his head as if it were hurt. He wasn't bleeding, but to trusting Melanie, it never once occurred to her that he might be faking it. Concern washed over her as she approached him.

"Sir?" she asked.

He turned to look at her with wonder in his eyes, too startled to say a word.

"Can I help you into the house?" He offered no resistance as she took one of his arms and Beau took the other and, between them both, he somehow made it into the house, where he collapsed onto the sofa.

"Fetch him a glass of water," said Melanie. A couple of minutes later, Beau returned from the kitchen with the water, and Melanie watched the stranger's Adam's apple bob as he gulped it down.

"Thank you," he whispered, handing the glass back to her. She saw that he had soft blue eyes and that they still looked quite dazed and confused.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Jonas Hummel." He pronounced it 'Yonas'. She noticed that, although he spoke fluent English, his accent suggested it wasn't his first language.

"I'm Melanie Wilkes, and this is my son, Beau. What happened to you?"

"Darn horse threw me." He chuckled. "Must have hit his foot on something."

Melanie gasped. "You're lucky you didn't break your neck!"

"I know I am. God must have had his hand on me."

"So you're a Christian, then." She felt a great deal of relief.

"Baptized into the Lutheran church as an infant, in the Old Country. I came to Massachusetts with my brother and his family more than ten years ago. Unfortunately, Hans caught the fever and died at the beginning of the war, leaving behind a wife and six children. I wish I could have stayed behind and helped his family more, but my new country needed me."

Melanie didn't know what to say. She wanted to sympathize with Jonas, yet at the same time, she realized that it had been men just like him who had burned Atlanta, who had destroyed her family's way of life forever, who even now kept them oppressed and took advantage of their devastation. How could she ever really feel kindly toward him?

"If I've upset you in some way, please forgive me. I assure you that it wasn't my intention at all."

"You speak English as if you've spoken it all your life."

He smiled. "When I was a child, I had an English governess. She stayed with my family right up until I left home."

"Your family must be quite wealthy, then." She was thinking of her own childhood on the plantation, of the many comforts and luxuries she'd taken for granted, of how different her life was now.

"They did well enough, until my father's business went bankrupt. That's when Hans and I decided to seek a new life in America. Well, I suppose I'd better go find that runaway horse now. Thank you very much for your hospitality, ma'am."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Her kind nature had once again surfaced.

"It was just a little bump on the head. I'll be fine."

He stood, then collapsed right back onto the sofa.


	2. The Pocket Knife

"I don't know what happened," said Jonas. "I felt just fine, and then the floor seemed to tilt sideways."

Melanie jumped to her feet. "I'll get Dr. Meade."

"Oh, no!" Melanie saw the panic in Jonas' eyes. "Don't get the doctor. I'll be fine. Just let me sit here and rest some more."

"But you might have a concussion!"

"I'll be all right." Jonas was resolute.

"Why won't you let me get the doctor?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He looked down at his blue uniform.

"That won't matter to Dr. Meade! He's a good man!"

"Even so, I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable. Really, I'll be fine. Just let me rest here a bit more." He lay back on the sofa and closed his eyes. Beau returned to his play, Melanie to her household chores. By dinner time, he was snoring. Not wanting to disturb him, Melanie served dinner to herself and Beau and saved a plate for him.

It was close to bedtime when he finally awakened and looked around, startled. "Whoa! What time is it?"

"Nearly eight," Melanie told him. "I fixed you a plate in case you're hungry."

"You're too kind, ma'am, but I'd best be on my way. I don't want to cause you to be the subject of vicious rumors."

"At least let me help you to the shed in the back. I'll bring you some blankets and pillows so you'll be more comfortable."

"I don't mean to be intrusive, ma'am, but what happened to your husband? Was he killed in the war?"

"He was killed in an accident at the sawmill where he worked." She remembered it as vividly as if it had been yesterday. She'd been preparing lunch when the men had showed up. There had been a terrible accident, they'd told her. Ashley had been...

She didn't remember much after that, as she'd swooned and they'd had to catch her so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, ma'am."

She smiled. "You may call me Melanie."

He grinned back. "Only if you'll call me Jonas." She saw that his eyes were twinkling, and her heart began to beat faster. For shame, Melanie! she rebuked herself. Why, Ashley's hardly been gone six months!

"I'll be on my way, then." He turned to walk outside.

"Wait! Aren't you going to eat your dinner first?"

He laughed. "Thanks for reminding me."

He gobbled down every bite of the chicken, biscuits, gravy, and turnip greens, then thanked Melanie and went out to the shed.

Upon awakening the following morning, her first thought was of Jonas. Had he slept well? Had there been lingering effects from the concussion that hadn't shown up until later? She and Beau were about halfway through their breakfast when he appeared at the door.

"I'd best be on my way," he told her. "Thanks again for your hospitality."

"Won't you stay and have breakfast first?"

"Oh, no, that's all right. I need to find that runaway horse. I'm much obliged - take good care of yourself and the boy."

"Good-bye, Mr. Jonas!" Beau cried.

"Good-bye, Beau. I know you'll grow up to make your Mama proud." He took something from his pocket and held it out to Beau. Melanie saw that it was a pocket knife.

"Wow, thanks!" Beau took the pocket knife and turned it around and around in his hands, admiring its expert craftsmanship.

Jonas had barely left when who should show up on the Wilkes' front doorstep but Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler.


	3. Seduction

"Melanie Wilkes! Just _what_ was that Yankee soldier doing in your house?" Scarlett demanded.

"He was in my shed, not my house." Melanie's voice was steady, even. "He was thrown from his horse and hit his head. I let him spend the night in the shed. Won't you come in and have some tea? Hi, Bonnie!" she said as she caught sight of Scarlett's daughter.

"Hi, Aunt Melly."

"Hi, Bonnie!" cried Beau. "Want to go outside and play?"

"I can't stay long." Scarlett pulled a chair out, and Melanie poured her a cup of tea. "Rhett needs the horse and carriage to run an errand. Bonnie wanted to come over and play with Beau, so I brought her on over." Her green eyes blazed. "I'm surprised at you, harboring a Yankee like that!"

"He was hurt and needed my help. I couldn't just turn him away."

"Well, _I_ certainly could have!"

"I don't believe you. I know that deep down inside, you have a heart of gold. Just look at all you did for Ashley and me!"

At the sound of the dead man's name, both women fell silent, staring down into their tea. Scarlett was remembering what a shock it had been when she'd first heard the news. The man she'd loved since she was fifteen years old was gone. Rhett should be pleased that his competition had been removed, she'd noted. As for herself, all she'd felt was an empty hole inside.

"You're such a dear," Scarlett said to Melanie. "Always thinking of others. Just be careful not to get _too_ generous. You'd be easily taken advantage of."

The visit came to an end. Melanie watched as her visitors departed, realizing how quiet the house now seemed.

* * *

As Scarlett approached her home, she saw that Rhett was sitting on his front porch, smoking his pipe. Bonnie climbed down from the carriage and ran to him. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hello there, sweetheart." Rhett lifted his daughter into his lap and hugged her. "Did you have fun playing with Beau?"

"Oh, yes, Daddy!"

Rhett turned to his wife. "And did you and Melanie have a nice visit?"

"She let an injured Yankee sleep in her shed last night!" Scarlett exploded.

"Ah, come on now, dear." Rhett reached for his wife to embrace her in an attempt to calm her down. "If Melanie's generous heart extends even to our enemies, who are we to judge her?"

Upon the death of Ashley, he'd wondered whether Scarlett's passion might turn back toward him, after all. Right after it had happened, she'd shut herself up in her bedroom and refused to talk to him at all, but after several weeks, she'd emerged acting perfectly normal; if anything, she'd seemed even livelier than usual. Although she hadn't yet joined him in his bedroom or invited him into her own, she'd begun to treat him with more warmth and even to flirt with him at times, so for the first time in ages, hope had sprung within him once again.

"I just think it's in poor taste, darling," Scarlett said now. "What will the neighbors think?"

"Believe it or not, there are things that are more important than what the neighbors think," Rhett said smoothly. "And it just so happens that I have to pick up a few things at the store, including a lollipop for a certain young lady, if she cares to accompany me."

"Yes! Oh yes, Daddy!" Bonnie shouted, jumping up and down.

* * *

Several days later, Melanie was washing dishes when Beau ran into the house once again. "It's Jonas, and he's carrying a bunch of flowers!"

Melanie wiped her hands off with a dish towel and hurried to open the door, where Jonas stood smiling and holding the flowers out to her. "These are for you."

"Why, thank you!" she exclaimed. "Come on in. Just let me find a vase for them, and I'll pour you some tea. Did you ever find your horse?"

"Oh, yes. A couple of my buddies found him wandering down the street and held him for me."

"How's your head?"

"Other than an occasional headache, I'm fine." He took a sip of tea. "It's such a lovely morning, I was wondering whether you'd like to go for a walk with me."

"But what about Beau?"

"We can take him along, too."

Melanie went to find her son. "Want to go for a walk with me and Mr. Jonas?" she asked him.

"Yippee!" he replied.

Five minutes later, the three of them were strolling down the street, Beau peppering Jonas with questions. "Were you with the soldiers who burned Atlanta?" he asked.

"No. I was sick with typhus when that happened."

"Wow, it's a lucky thing you lived! My Uncle Charlie had that and died. It was before I was born, so I never got to meet him."

"I'm very sorry about your uncle."

"It's all right. Mama says he's in a better place now."

"And so he is."

"Mr. Jonas?"

"Yes?"

"Do Yankee soldiers go to heaven too, just like Confederate soldiers?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't they?"

* * *

Rhett stood beside his bed, getting ready to turn in for the night. He was buttoning his night shirt when he heard the door slide open and, a moment later, he smelled Scarlett's favorite perfume. He stood motionless, waiting for her.

Her feet made no noise as they crossed the carpeted floor, and the scent of her perfume grew stronger as she came closer. Her arms encircled him from behind and he froze, not saying a word. Gradually her hands slid lower, and when they lightly brushed him through his clothing, he let out a soft moan.


	4. Where Did You Learn How To Do That?

"Forget Belle Whatley and her hussies," she whispered into his ear. "Tonight you belong to me." She took his hand and led him to the bed.

"I never doubted that, my dear." He'd found his voice at last. "It's just that it's been so long..."

"Entirely _too_ long," she agreed. "I don't know what I was thinking when I banned you from our bedroom. I didn't want to get pregnant again, but there are ways of preventing that other than going completely without."

"I thought you only didn't want another baby with _me,"_ Rhett mumbled. "I thought you would have welcomed one with Ashley."

"Never!" She'd begun to remove his clothing, piece by piece. Once his chest was bare, she kissed him all the way down to his navel, then removed the rest of his clothing and kissed even lower.

He gasped in shock as she took him into her mouth and began to use her lips and tongue to bring him pleasure such as he hadn't known in a long time. "Scarlett..." He moaned as waves of pleasure swept over him. "Where did you learn how to do _that?"_

She had no time to answer him, for right at that moment, they heard Bonnie crying out. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Quick as a flash, Rhett dressed and hurried to his daughter's room with Scarlett right behind him. When they arrived, they saw that Bonnie's face was flushed and she was lying in bed crying. Scarlett felt her forehead.

"She's burning up! Call Dr. Meade!"

* * *

"Bonnie Blue Butler has scarlet fever," India Wilkes told her sister-in-law.

"Oh no! The poor little thing!" Melanie exclaimed. "I must go to her right away! Will you please watch Beau for me?"

"Of course!" India replied.

Melanie dropped her son off with his aunt and then hurried to the Butler's, where she found little Bonnie lying in bed, her parents at her side. Melanie went to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair beside it, stroking the little girl's bangs back from her hot forehead.

"Hi, sweetie," she said.

The blue eyes flew open and looked into Melanie's. "Are you an angel come to take me to heaven?"

"No, I'm your Aunt Melly. I've come to sit with you for awhile so your parents can get some rest."

"I feel so bad, Aunt Melly. I know the angels will be here soon. Will you stay with me so I won't be afraid?"

"Of course I will, sweetheart, but you're going to be all better soon."

Bonnie looked at her father. "She's right, you know." Rhett struggled to keep the worry out of his voice. "Would you like for me to tell you another story?"

"Oh yes, Daddy!"

By the time Melanie was ready to leave, it was quite late, but Bonnie's fever still hadn't broken. "Please allow me to accompany you home," Rhett offered.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine," Melanie replied. "Your little girl needs you."

* * *

"One little, two little, three little Indians..." Beau sang as he played with his wooden figurines. "When is Mama coming back, Aunt India?"

"I don't know. Bonnie's really sick."

"Is she gonna die, like Papa did?"

"I hope not." India continued doing her housework in silence, thinking about how much Rhett had always loved Scarlett, despite how she'd felt about Ashley. India wondered what it would be like to be loved by a man. There were so many men she'd looked on with admiration over the years, but not one of them had given her a second glance. She knew that she wasn't beautiful and intelligent like Scarlett, but she had a loving heart that longed for romance.

She could only imagine what it would be like to engage in the act that resulted in pregnancy and childbirth. As she'd watched Melanie's belly swell with Ashley's child, she'd longed for marriage and motherhood.

* * *

Melanie entered the street to find it dark and almost abandoned. Pulling her shawl around her shoulders, she began to hurry toward India's home to pick her son up. She was passing a lamp post when she felt someone grab her from behind and a hand slip over her mouth.


	5. If I Ever Lost Her

"Oh, no, you don't!" Melanie heard a familiar voice, and relief flowed through her as she realized that Jonas had come to her rescue. He kneed the man who'd attacked her in the groin, and the man doubled over in pain as Jonas whisked the terrified woman to safety.

Melanie was shaking all over, and he held and comforted her until she was able to speak. "Th-thank you," she stammered.

"It's no problem." In the dark she pictured his gentle smile. "But what were you doing out past curfew, young lady?"

"A little girl who means the world to me is very sick with scarlet fever, and I had to go see about her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Three of my brother's dear children died of that dread disease, and a family friend almost did as well. Where's Beau?"

"He's with his aunt. I was on my way to pick him up. Will you please come with me?"

"Absolutely. I insist upon it." He took her arm, and she led him to India's house and knocked on the door. India opened it and stood staring at Jonas in his uniform, eyes wide with fear.

"Everything's all right," Melanie told her. "I'm only here to pick Beau up. I met Jonas along the way, and he came with me."

"Jonas?" India continued to gape.

"Jonas Hummel at your service, madame." He removed his cap and bowed to her.

"Mama! Mr. Jonas!" Beau ran toward them, and Melanie embraced him.

India's eyes narrowed. "What's going on, Melanie?"

"It's a long story, but Jonas and I are friends."

Nonplussed, India shook her head and walked away.

"How's Bonnie?' asked Beau.

"She isn't doing very well," his mother told him. "We'll have to pray that Jesus will make her better again."

Soon they reached Melanie's home. "I would invite you in for a cup of hot cocoa, but I know how people would talk."

"That's quite all right. I understand completely." He tipped his hat and then was gone.

Melanie's concern for Bonnie combined with the trauma of having been attacked to make falling asleep that night very difficult for her. Near dawn, she finally fell into a restless slumber, only to awaken with a start from a nightmare and lie trembling, remembering the comforting warmth of Jonas' arms around her only several short hours ago.

Right away she scolded herself, trying to push the shameful thoughts from her mind. For shame, Melanie Wilkes! Ashley cold and in the ground barely six months, and already you're having impure thoughts about another man!

In Melanie's pure, innocent heart, there had never been room for any man other than Ashley. Yet she missed the comfort of another warm body in bed beside her at night, yearned for adult companionship during the day. Was it really so wrong to have those feelings?

The following morning, Jonas showed up on her doorstep holding a single daisy, which he handed to her as soon as she opened the door.

"Why, thank you!" She smiled, seeing that he was wearing his regular clothing again.

"Are you all right?" His voice was soft with concern. "I know how badly shaken you were last night."

"I'm fine." She suppressed a yawn.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

She noticed that in his other hand, he held a large basket. "It's such a lovely day, I thought perhaps we could go for a picnic in the park," he suggested.

"What a good idea!" she exclaimed. "I'll call Beau."

She went into the back yard, where her son was playing cowboys and Indians. "Come on!" she called to him. "We're going on a picnic with Jonas!"

"Right now?"

"Yes! Let's get you cleaned up first."

"Oh, he's fine," said Jonas.

The three of them walked the short distance to the park, where a brass band in uniform played the 'Battle Hymn of the Republic.'

"I didn't know they were going to be here." Jonas sounded apologetic.

"It's quite all right." Melanie smiled. "It's a beautiful song."

Jonas gave her hand an affectionate squeeze, and she blushed. They found a sunny spot to spread out the quilt, and Melanie helped Jonas set the food out. There was bread and butter with sliced ham, cheese, pickles, and pound cake, with iced tea to go with it.

"This is all so good," Melanie commented as they were eating. "Did you put it all together yourself?"

Jonas chuckled. "I had some help. The wife of a friend of mine helped me put it together."

"Have you ever been married, Mr. Jonas?" asked Beau.

"No." Jonas' eyes held a faraway look. "I came close once, though."

"What happened?' asked Beau.

"Beau!" Melanie scolded her son.

"It's all right." Jonas' voice was mild. "It was many years ago, in Germany. Her name was Inga. She was beautiful, with curly light brown hair and blue eyes. We were going to be married in a double ceremony with Hans and Klara. A couple of weeks before the wedding, she caught the measles, and a few days later, it went into pneumonia. Within hours, she was gone."

"That's terrible!" Melanie exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

"That's all right," Jonas replied. "She's in a better place now."

The band played 'Just Before the Battle', 'Battle Cry of Freedom', and 'When Johnny Comes Marching Home.' After awhile, Melanie got very sleepy and rested her head on Jonas' shoulder, where she soon fell asleep.

* * *

Several days later, Bonnie's fever finally broke, and she fell into a peaceful sleep. "Thank God," said Rhett as he and Scarlett stood beside her bed with their arms around one another. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her."


	6. Who Are We To Judge?

Jonas continued to visit Melanie on a regular basis, taking her on picnics, nature walks, and even to see the occasional play. Beau was always included, and the three of them always enjoyed their time together. On one such outing, Jonas led the young widow to a lovely grove of peach trees, where they sat together in the shade, watching Beau at play.

"Um...Melly, I just want you to know that I've come to care for you very deeply, and..." he began.

Melanie listened to his fumbling words with a quickening heartbeat. Her woman's intuition told her exactly what he was about to say, and it both thrilled her and filled her with dread. She knew that it would only be fair to tell Jonas her secret; that in fact, she probably should have told him long ago, yet every time it had crossed her mind, her courage had failed her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jonas was instantly alarmed.

"No, not at all!" Melanie quickly assured him. "It's simply that...you see, I almost died when Beau was born, and Dr. Meade warned me never to have any more children. He said it would kill me."

"Oh." Jonas was unable to hide his disappointment, and when Melanie saw it, it pierced her soul. "Well..." He looked at the ground, unwilling to meet her eyes, not wanting to see the pain in them. "To be honest, I've always longed for a son to carry on the family name, or a sweet little girl to coddle and spoil." He watched Beau in silence for a few minutes. "Your son is a fine young man, and I've come to love him as my own."

"But can't you see?" Melanie was near tears. "It means I can never have marital relations."

Jonas cleared his throat. "I see." He was silent for a long time, during which Melanie watched him with pleading eyes. At last he heaved a deep sigh. "Well, if that's the way it has to be, then I suppose we can't do anything about it. I still couldn't bear to lose you and Beau. I love you, Melanie Wilkes, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She cried with happiness as she clung to him.

* * *

They were married a short time later in the same church in which Rhett and Scarlett had wed. All Melanie's friends and relatives came, and a few Yankee soldiers, friends of Jonas', who stood in a group together in the very back of the church, wearing civilian clothing.

After the ceremony, everyone came over to hug and congratulate Melanie. India, Honey, the Tarletons, and the Calverts all wished her well, although all of them, especially India and Honey, were still a bit puzzled over Melanie's choice for a second husband, as she was the last person they ever would have suspected of breaking with tradition.

"I can't believe she went ahead and married that Yankee!" Scarlett hissed to her husband.

"If he makes her happy, who are we to judge?" Rhett replied.

In the meantime, the newlyweds were preparing to leave on the train. Beau accompanied them.

"I've never ridden on a real train before!" he exclaimed.

The three of them climbed aboard the passenger car and found an empty seat. The car itself had rows of wooden planks extending its length. Two rows of seats wide enough to hold several passengers each lined either side, with a window at each end. Beau begged to sit beside the window, and the adults nodded their approval. Melanie sat beside her son, and Jonas sat beside his bride with his arm around her.

"Are we truly going up North?" asked the excited little boy.

"We're going to Massachusetts, to meet my family and friends," Jonas told him.

"So I'm gonna meet some more Yankees?"

Jonas laughed. "That's right!"

As the train's wheels began to move, Melanie felt her heart quicken in anticipation. She'd never before left the South and couldn't help but feel apprehensive about what was in store for herself and her son. Would they be ridiculed and shamed by Jonas' friends and relatives? If so, how would Jonas react?

Beau's steady chatter provided a welcome distraction as the train journeyed on, and Jonas seemed not to have a worry in the world. After riding for several hours, it was time to go to the dining car for dinner. Beau looked around with wide eyes at the rows of tables covered with white tablecloths and glassware, and Melanie laughed, enjoying her young son's wonder at his luxurious surroundings.

"We're gonna eat like rich people!" he exulted.

Melanie's mind turned to her own childhood, the sumptuous dinners, the grand parties, the constant presence of the dark-skinned servants. The opulent lifestyle her son would never know.

"Are you all right, darling?" asked Jonas.

She nodded. "I'm just tired."

That night she got Beau settled in a sleeping compartment, then climbed in herself. A moment later, she felt the mattress sink as Jonas joined her, the warmth of his body pressed against hers, the comfort of his arm around her, holding her tight.


	7. Lotty

"So this is Concord," Melanie remarked as she, Jonas, and Beau emerged from the train station. "To me it doesn't look so different from Atlanta, really."

"It's still summer," Jonas pointed out with a smile. "In winter, it's a whole different world. The buildings and houses are all covered with snow. It's quite magical, more similar to Germany than to Atlanta."

"It must be beautiful," Melanie sighed. She'd seen snow only a handful of times in her life, and it had always melted much too quickly for her to build a snow man. "But how do you walk on the sidewalk without sliding down?"

Jonas laughed. "With much care."

As they stepped out into the bright sunshine, Melanie had to shield her eyes from the sun's bright rays. A young couple accompanied by a small boy and girl passed them on the street. The woman smiled, and the man tipped his hat.

"Look, Mommy!" Beau pointed to a man on horseback. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"A thoroughbred Arabian stallion," Jonas remarked.

"I want a horse like that!"

Jonas ruffled the young boy's hair. "It may indeed happen some day."

Melanie sighed. How I wish I could give him a child of his own! she thought.

The three walked hand in hand until they reached a tiny white shack that reminded Melanie of the house Emmie Slattery's family had lived in before the war. Its dilapidated condition, the peeling paint and exposed, water-damaged boards gave mute testimony to its age. Several preteen boys were playing ball in the front yard. Their clothing was dirty and torn, and their faces were smudged. Melanie gasped and drew back a little when she saw them. One of the three smiled and walked right over to them.

"Hi, Uncle Jonas!"

"Hi there, Dieter." Jonas clapped the boy on the shoulder. "This is my wife Melanie and our son Beau."

Dieter frowned. "You're married now?"

"That's right!"

"Where did you get a son?"

"Melanie was married before. Her first husband was killed in an accident."

"So he isn't really my cousin, then." Dieter stared at Beau without smiling.

"Of course he is!" Jonas walked to the front door and knocked on it, and several minutes later, it was pulled open by a thin, middle-aged woman. Her dull hair was brown streaked with grey, and her pale blue eyes looked tired. She wore a faded dress of indeterminate color that hung off her shoulders. Her eyes lit up right away when she saw them. "Jonas!"

 _"Guten abend,_ Klara!" Jonas embraced the woman as he continued speaking to her in his native tongue. When he was finished, the woman smiled and greeted Melanie and Beau in English, then stepped back so they could enter the house. It was sparsely furnished but immaculate.

"Everything looks so nice," Melanie commented, wondering how well Klara understood her.

 _"Danke."_ Apparently she had. "Please, have seat on sofa and I will bring you nice cup of tea, _ja?"_

One look at the sofa made Melanie wonder whether it would even hold their weight but, not wanting to look rude, she took a chance and sat down on it anyway. Jonas sat beside her, and an animated conversation in mixed German and English commenced. Melanie tried to hide her extreme awkwardness by being very polite, glancing at her new husband from time to time to gauge her success. Beau just sat in silence, looking all around.

After awhile, a young woman of about fifteen entered the house carrying a basket of food, which she sat on the table. She was very pretty, with light brown hair which she wore in braids, blue eyes, and pink cheeks.

"Uncle Jonas!" she exclaimed, and they embraced.

"Lotty, I'd like you to meet my new wife, Melanie, and our son, Beau," said Jonas. "This is my niece, Lotty."

"Hello!" Lotty's smile was genuine and warm as she shook Melanie's hand. "Welcome to the Hummel family. You're from Atlanta, right?"

"Right." Melanie smiled, relieved that, unlike her mother, Lotty spoke fluent English.

"Is it very dreadful there?" asked Lotty. "I remember hearing about how the city was burned down during the war. How's reconstruction coming along?"

"Well enough. Of course, it's been a major adjustment for all of us, as our entire lifestyle has changed. The plantations and cotton fields are gone now."

"So how does one get along?"

"Many have started businesses of their own, and others have turned to share cropping."

"What's that?"

"Many former slaves and even some poor whites work the land in exchange for some of the profits. To me, it seems much more fair than the previous system of slave ownership."

Lotty smiled. "However poor one may be, if they at least have their freedom, they can be grateful for that."

"I agree," Melanie replied. Jonas smiled and squeezed her hand.


	8. A Lucky Man

"They all seem so nice," Melanie remarked as she, Jonas, and Beau left the Hummel residence some time later. "It's a shame they have to live like they do."

"It is," Jonas agreed. "I've been sending them what I can out of my army pay, and I'm sure Lotty's new job helps a lot."

"What kind of job does she have?"

"She works as a housekeeper for John and Meg Brooke," Jonas replied. "They can't afford to pay her very much, but Meg frequently gives her food to take home to her family. That's what was in the basket she brought in." He grimaced. "It's mostly Meg's culinary failures."

"So it's burnt or under cooked food? How on earth do they eat that?"

"When you're starving, you eat whatever food you can get."

They walked along in silence for awhile, which was eventually broken by Melanie. "I didn't even realize there were poor people in the North. I thought they were all wealthy industrialists."

"The larger the factory, the more workers are needed. Believe it or not, Lotty's actually fortunate to have the job she has. Many girls and boys her age or even younger have dangerous jobs on assembly lines. They suffer severe injuries and even lose limbs sometimes."

"What a shame." Melanie sighed.

"The factories need the workers, and the families of the workers need the money. That's what keeps the whole vicious cycle going."

"But don't they realize they're being taken advantage of?"

"Of course they do, but they feel trapped. There's no way out for them."

"No war to free them, like the one in the South did for the slaves," Melanie said thoughtfully. Jonas remained silent.

"I think we should take them back with us when we leave," Melanie said a few minutes later.

Jonas just gaped at her. "What are you talking about?"

"There are lots of jobs on the railroad, or as teachers. That would be better than those factory jobs you were talking about."

"For my nieces and nephew, you mean? That sounds like a good idea. But for Klara? She's already fled one home in search of a better life. I doubt the thought of being uprooted again would appeal to her."

"Well, it was just a thought."

They toured Concord for several hours, and then Jonas took them to a nice restaurant for dinner. Afterwards, they went to the hotel and got settled in. They were hardly inside the room when Beau began to yawn.

"Sounds like it's about time to tuck you in for the night," Melanie observed.

"Aw, Mom! Can't I just stay up a _little_ bit longer?" Beau begged.

"Thirty more minutes."

They sat together on the sofa, and Beau climbed into Jonas' lap. Jonas began to tell the young boy stories of his own childhood, and Beau laid his head on his stepfather's shoulder and was sound asleep within five minutes. Jonas carried him to bed and tucked him in, then returned to his wife.

Alone with her new husband for the very first time, Melanie suddenly felt awkward. Jonas sat on the side of their bed and held his hand out to her. She went to him, and he pulled her into his arms and lay back on the bed.

Memories of her first honeymoon night, the one with Ashley, filled her mind. She'd been understandably frightened, but her new husband had been patient and gentle, waiting until he was sure she was ready before proceeding.

Now she rested her head on Jonas' shoulder, relishing his closeness. It was the same as it had been on the train, yet different.

"I'm so sorry I can't be a true wife to you," she whispered.

"There's nothing for you to feel bad about," Jonas replied. "It isn't your fault. I'd rather be with you as it is than not at all."

"But I know that you have...needs, as do all men." She blushed a deep red.

"I can take care of them myself, as I did before I met you."

An image of Belle Watling's establishment flooded her mind. She knew that the activities taking place at such establishments tended to encourage the spread of certain diseases, yet if Jonas were to take a permanent mistress, he risked losing his heart to her. "I sure hope you're careful!" she exclaimed.

Jonas looked startled for a minute, then laughed. "Oh, did you think I meant _that?_ Not at all! I've never had any interest in that type of thing, and I especially don't now."

"Oh." Melanie understood, and tears filled her eyes. "You're a wonderful man, Jonas Hummel."

He kissed her tears away. "However true that may be, I'm certainly a lucky one."


	9. More Carpetbaggers

"I have to introduce you to Beth March before we return to Atlanta," Jonas said to Melanie one day. "You and she are very much alike, except that she's terribly shy. She's helped my sister-in-law's family more than I could ever tell you." He smiled. "In fact, let's pay a call on the Marches right now." He winked at her. "She won't know we're coming, so she won't have time to run and hide."

Melanie frowned. "That seems unkind, somehow."

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be fine. Once she gets to know you, she'll forget her shyness."

On the way to the March home, they walked past what could only be described as a mansion. It was two stories tall and made of brick. It was supported in front by four tall pillars, and on its front side were eight windows trimmed in white. A tall tree stood at each of its sides, and a number of small bushes framed the many stairs leading to its front door.

"Who lives there?" asked Melanie.

"That's the Laurence place," Jonas told her. "Old Mr. Laurence lives there. His grandson Laurie is married to the youngest March sister, Amy, and they have a little girl, Bess."

The March home was right next door to the Laurence mansion. It was small but in perfect shape, with a freshly painted exterior and neatly mowed lawn. Melanie thought about the contrast between it and the Hummel home and had to swallow a lump in her throat.

They walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell, and a woman who looked to be about ten years older than Klara Hummel opened the door. "Jonas!" she exclaimed. "Come on in." She stepped aside so they could enter.

The inside of the house looked as cozy as the outside had suggested it would. The furniture was worn but well cared for, and several nice rugs were on the floor. They were well worn but clean. Several cats scurried around the living room, where an older man, who was obviously Mr. March, sat reading. An attractive young woman in her early twenties sat in a rocking chair crocheting. She had curly dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders and soft hazel eyes. She gasped and turned pale when she saw Melanie, who gave her a confused smile.

"This is my wife, Melanie," Jonas announced. "Melanie, this is Mr. and Mrs. March and their third daughter, Beth."

The two older adults greeted Melanie warmly, but Beth's eyes bore a look of sheer terror when Melanie approached her. "Please don't be afraid," Melanie told her.

Beth blushed deep red as she shook Melanie's hand. "Please forgive me. I'm always like this when I meet new people for the first time."

"Well, I hope you'll soon feel comfortable around me," Melanie replied. "What's that you're making?"

"An afghan for John and Meg. See, the light blue squares are for Demi and the pink ones are for Daisy." She held the afghan up for Melanie to see.

"It's beautiful," Melanie told her.

"Thank you," said Beth.

"Beth's always doing things for other people," Jonas told Melanie. "It almost cost her her life once."

Melanie gasped. "Whatever happened?"

"She was taking care of Klara's youngest child, who was ill," said Jonas. "The baby died in her arms. The doctor arrived too late. Scarlet fever, he said. Beth fell ill herself soon afterwards, as did Heinrich and Minna."

"Your other niece and nephew. The ones who...didn't make it."

"Yes."

"You're fortunate to have survived," Melanie told Beth.

"I know," Beth replied. "The illness severely weakened my heart, so I can't do much anymore."

"My own health was weakened as well, by childbirth. I gave birth to my son while Atlanta was burning, and we had to escape right after he was born, so I wasn't able to recover properly. Because of that, the doctor told me that if I ever had another baby, it would kill me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Beth.

"At least I have my Beau," Melanie replied. "It's likely you'll never know the joy of motherhood, which is an even greater pity."

"That's why I lavish so much love on the little ones of others, and my cats," Beth replied.

"Have you ever been outside Concord?" asked Melanie.

"Never. My sisters have always been the adventurous ones in the family. Jo went away to New York, and Amy went to Europe, while I've always been content to stay home."

"I'd love for you to see Atlanta," said Melanie. "There's just so much to see and do. I think you'd enjoy it."

* * *

"Why, hello there!" Scarlett exclaimed as she opened the door. "Did you have a nice honeymoon?"

"We had a very nice time," Melanie replied. "I'd like you to meet our niece Lotty and her friend, Beth March. Lotty plans to earn her teaching certificate and become a schoolteacher, and Beth just wanted a vacation. If she likes it here, she might stay for awhile."

"Come on in." Scarlett stepped aside so her guests could enter.

"Welcome." Rhett, who was sitting on the sofa, rose to greet his guests. "How are you all on this fine morning?"

Jonas and the three women visited for about half an hour. Rhett offered to take Beth and Lotty to see some of his favorite spots in Atlanta. Scarlett excused herself halfway through the visit, claiming she had a headache.

"They seem like nice folks," Rhett remarked after they'd left.

Scarlett sighed. "More carpetbaggers."


	10. The Fire

**Six Months Later**

Jonas had finished his shift and was on his way home when he saw the black smoke coming from the house. Breaking into a run, he soon smelled it as well and realized that the house was on fire. Panic surged through him as he peered into every window, screaming their names.

They were both unconscious in Beau's room, the last one he peered into. Beau was lying in his bed, and Melanie, who was obviously overcome by smoke, was lying beside it on the floor. Jonas could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body as he smashed the window out of its frame and climbed inside. He lifted Melanie and eased her out the window, then returned for Beau.

By now neighbors were coming with buckets of water to put the fire out, and Jonas knelt beside his wife and slipped an arm underneath her back. He raised her to a half-sitting position, and she began to cough. A few seconds later, her eyes fluttered open. "Beau..."

"He's right here." Jonas turned to the little boy's still form and gently shook him as he called his name. Beau roused and began to cough, then cry. "Mommy!"

"I'm right here, sweetie." Melanie reached for him, and the two of them clung to one another.

"Thank God you're all right!" Jonas exclaimed.

"I was in the kitchen when I smelled the smoke," Melanie told him. "I called to Beau, but he didn't answer. By the time I'd reached his room, the smoke was so bad I couldn't breathe, and the next thing I remember was waking up here."

"I was on my way home when I smelled the smoke," Jonas replied. "All I could think about was I had to get you out of there before it was too late. I broke the window and carried you both outside."

"You saved us." Melanie began to cry, and Jonas held and soothed her.

It turned out that the fire had started in the storeroom, where a bottle of turpentine had been knocked over by a foraging racoon which had gotten in through a hole in the wall. That was the only room that had been completely destroyed, but the remainder of the house was covered with soot and smelled strongly of smoke, so the Hummels would have to find somewhere else to stay until it could be prepared.

"We have many extra bedrooms," Rhett told them. "You're welcome to stay with us."

Scarlett looked angry but said nothing.

Although fully conscious, Melanie and Beau were both still coughing badly, and Jonas insisted on taking them to see Dr. Meade, who examined them both and told Jonas they'd be fine.

That night, Jonas was sound asleep in bed with his wife when he heard Melanie scream. "I'm burning!"

"Wake up!" Jonas shook her, and her eyes flew open. He saw the fear in them. "It was just a dream, sweetheart." He held her and rubbed her back as she sobbed. "It's all over, and everything's going to be all right."

"Make love to me, Jonas," she murmured.

He gasped. "But what if..."

"Right now I'm not even worried about that. I could have died, and if I had, I never would have known what it was like...to be with you that way..." She pulled him down with her, kissing him as she never had before, her hands roaming all over his body, exploring. When he entered her, she clung to him, thrusting him in even deeper. He began to moan and move in and out with abandon, and she responded in kind as she whispered his name.

The following morning, he awakened to find her in his arms, her soft brown hair scattered across his chest, her breath soft against his skin. Memories of the previous night swept over him, bringing a fond smile of pleasant recollection to his face. Yet at the same time, he felt a stab of fear. What had been done couldn't be undone, and even now, his wife's body might harbor a ticking time bomb, one that could kill her.

She stirred and awakened, then smiled at him.

"Good morning, love." He smiled back as his finger lightly traced the side of her face. "How do you feel?"

"More at peace than I have in a very long time. How do _you_ feel?"

"Very happy." He kissed her lips. "Yet very worried about you at the same time."

"I don't regret it. Everyone dies sooner or later, and I'd rather die bringing your child into the world than any other way."

Touched, he found that the lump in his throat prevented him from responding.

"It's going to be all right, Jonas." She her fingers through his hair as she kissed him. "Don't ask me how I know. I just do."

"I wish I had your certainty."

* * *

It was about a month later that she first felt it, a wave of dizziness that swept over her as she stood from a kneeling position in front of the laundry tub. She'd been through it once before and knew exactly what it was. She felt no fear, only excitement, as she smiled to herself.

She couldn't wait to tell Jonas.


	11. The Butterfly

She watched as all the blood drained from his face. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I've been through this once before, you know."

"You must see Dr. Meade right away!" he insisted.

"I was planning to go to him tomorrow," she replied. "I wanted you to be the first to know."

He reached for her and pulled her into his arms, then held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Please be happy, Jonas. I am, and I know Beau is going to be thrilled."

"Right now I'm too scared to be happy, Melanie. Dr. Meade said if this happened it would kill you, and I couldn't bear to lose you." He stroked the long brown hair and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"I know." She raised her head to look into his eyes. "I suppose I should be afraid as well, but I just keep hoping that he's wrong, that maybe the good Lord will spare both me and the child."

Her face was shining with happiness, and to him she looked to be in the bloom of health; however, he knew that pregnancy and childbirth did take a serious toll on a woman's body. On the other hand, it was his child, _their_ child, nestled safe within her body, and the wonder of that, the miracle, wasn't lost to him. All of a sudden, he was more determined than ever to protect both of them, to ensure that they both survived.

"It will be," he promised her. "I'll make sure of it."

He held her tight all night, and the following morning, a visit to Dr. Meade confirmed what she already knew. "I know I don't have to convince you of how serious this is." The middle-aged physician stared at her with solemn eyes through his spectacles.

"I truly didn't intend for this to happen," Melanie told him.

"Of course you didn't." He gave her a gentle smile. "It's perfectly understandable, considering you're a newlywed." I'll simply have to keep a close watch on you. I know you must eat, but try not to gain too much weight, and try to get as much rest as you can. I'll see you again in a couple of weeks."

Melanie felt better after her visit with Dr. Meade. She knew that at least she'd be in capable hands.

"What did Dr. Meade say?" Jonas asked as soon as he got home.

"Only that I must be careful, and that he will keep a close check on me. I'm to go back to him in two weeks."

"Although I haven't known him for very long, he seems very capable. I'm glad you'll be in his care," Jonas replied.

* * *

"I simply can't believe it!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Not after Dr. Meade said it would cost you your life!"

"I really didn't mean for this to happen," Melanie replied. "It was the night after Jonas saved us from the fire. I was having a nightmare, and he awakened me and comforted me." She blushed a deep red.

Scarlett remembered her own nightmare the last night of her honeymoon, how Rhett had comforted her and promised to keep her safe. She wondered if it had been the same way for Melanie. She looked into her sister-in-law's shining eyes and could see how much she loved Jonas. At least as much as she'd loved Ashley. Scarlett remembered her own silly fantasies regarding her deceased brother-in-law and felt foolish.

"I understand," she said.

Later that night, she recounted the conversation with Rhett. "I'm not surprised," he told her. "She's always loved children." He thought of Bonnie and how much he loved her, how often he'd thought how nice it would be for her to have a younger brother or sister. He sighed as he realized it would never happen.

* * *

Lotty was happy and excited for her uncle and aunt. "I shall write home to Mama and tell her right away," she said. "I know she'll be thrilled to hear she's to be an aunt at last."

As the weeks passed, Melanie felt her anticipation grow as her pregnancy became more real to her. Although she did experience morning sickness, it was very mild, and Dr. Meade seemed pleased with her progress. Jonas became more and more protective of his wife, catering to her constantly and hardly permitting her to do any work at all.

One day she was playing by the stream with Beau when he called to her. "Look, Mama! Such a pretty butterfly!"

As Melanie jumped up, her foot slipped on a wet stone and she fell forward, landing on her knee and feeling an explosion of pain such as she'd never felt before.


	12. Answered Prayer

Beau heard his mother scream and ran toward her. He found her lying on the ground, clutching her injured knee, with agony etched all over her face. "I'll get Dr. Meade!" he exclaimed.

The minutes seemed like hours as she waited for help. Eventually Dr. Meade arrived. Jonas was with him. He scooped his wife up into his arms, and she clung to him as he carried her back home and laid her in bed. Dr. Meade examined her right away.

"I suspect your knee cap's broken," he told her when he was finished. "I'll have to splint it and give you medication for pain. You'll be off it for a few weeks, but other than that, you'll be fine."

"I was so worried!" Jonas exclaimed as he embraced her. "When Beau told us you'd fallen, I feared the worst!"

"I'm just so thankful our baby's still all right." Melanie rubbed her swollen abdomen, enjoying the reassuring kicks of the child within.

For two months, she was in bed almost all the time. Jonas waited on her hand and foot, and Beau did what he could to help. To pass the long, empty hours, she sewed and knitted cute little outfits for the baby in white, yellow , pastel orange, and mint green. Jonas went to the general store and bought her more yarn, thread, and fabric as she needed it.

By the time she was able to walk short distances with the assistance of a cane, she was heavily pregnant and approaching her due date. One evening the sunset was more beautiful than ever, and Jonas helped her walk outside to sit in the grass. His arm was around her protectively, and Beau picked a wildflower and brought it to her, then sat beside her.

 _Even if I never see another sunset, I'll always cherish this one,_ she said to herself.

She was leaning against Jonas's shoulder, staring dreamily up into the sky, when she felt a gush of water flow out of her, soaking her dress, and knew that her child would be born very soon.

"Jonas, it's time to fetch Dr. Meade," she told her husband.

He sprang to his feet, then helped her to stand and walk back to the house. After making sure she was comfortable, he told Beau to keep a close watch on her, then went to get the doctor.

The contractions gradually built in intensity, but Melanie wasn't afraid. She remembered her long, protracted labor with Beau all those years ago, how willing she would have been to sacrifice her own life for his, how now she was willing to give her life for this new little one as well. When she prayed, it was for God to let her live long enough to see her child's face. She knew Jonas would take good care of Beau and his new little brother or sister, and perhaps he'd soon marry a woman who'd love them as her own.

Dr. Meade arrived and, after examining her, said it would be a few hours. Jonas kept Beau entertained until his bedtime.

"Will my new baby brother or sister be here when I wake up?" he asked as his stepfather tucked him into bed.

"It's possible. You and I must pray that God will keep your mother safe."

Beau frowned. "Does it hurt the mother when the baby comes out?"

"Sometimes. That's why we have to pray that your Mama will be all right."

In addition to his usual prayers, Beau prayed a special prayer for his mother that night. Jonas prayed with him.

Melanie's contractions grew stronger and stronger, until they were almost more than she could bear. Sweat broke out on her forehead, and she bit down on a rolled towel to keep from crying out.

"It won't be much longer now," Dr. Meade told her.

 _Dear God, please give me the strength to do this,_ she prayed.

At last Dr. Meade told her it was time to push, and she did so, with all her might. Once, twice, several more times. It seemed she had no more strength left, but she bore down one more time. All was quiet for a moment, and then she heard the lusty wail of a healthy newborn.

Dr. Meade opened the door to find an anxious Jonas still pacing back and forth. "You can go in now," he said.

"Is she all right?"

"She's fine." Dr. Meade smiled. "You have a beautiful new daughter."

Jonas let out the breath he'd been holding. _"Danke Gott!"_

He entered the room to see Melanie sitting up in bed, holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a blanket. She was pale and looked very tired, but she was smiling.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

Melanie nodded. "Would you like to see her?" She folded the blanket back so he could see his new daughter's pink face.

Overwhelming love swept over him as he gazed into the unfocused dark blue eyes. "She's beautiful," he breathed. "She looks like you."

"She has your nose and ears," Melanie pointed out. She handed the newborn to her father.

"I'm afraid I might drop her!"

"You won't."

"So was it very bad?"

"I still can't believe it," Melanie replied. "It was very painful, of course, but it was nothing at all like when Beau was born. It must have been because there was a war going on, my husband was gone, the city was burning down, and I was very afraid. None of that was true this time."

"I'm so relieved." Tears were in his eyes as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I was more worried than you'll ever know!"

"I wasn't afraid," she told him. "I was willing to give my life for our child, if it came to that, but I'm so glad it's over and I'm still here!"

"You're the bravest person I've ever known." His voice was husky with emotion. "And I love you so very much!"

"I love you, too." She touched her new daughter's soft, downy head. "Susanna," she whispered. "It fits her, don't you think?"

"It's perfect," he agreed. "A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

 _Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story!_


End file.
